Batman's Shredding Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to save Gotham from the Shredder's wacky ninja plan.


Note: Batman, DC Comics, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to James Avery (Shredder's first actor) and Tony Jay (one of the best actors of all time). This story is also dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Shredder started driving the Technodrome to Gotham. Shredder said "I have a really good plan this time Krang."

Krang angrily replied "I doubt that you metal clad fool."

Shredder said "Trying to take over the world in the turtles' city is a waste of time. It's very easy for the four ninjas and their friends to stop us. Gotham is a much safer city to bring crime to."

Krang replied "But Gotham has Batman you fool."

Shredder said "Defeating one hero is much easier than defeating a entire team of troublemaking heroes. The Foot and I will use our impressive ninja skills to scare the citizens of Gotham. I'm going to be the ruler of Gotham."

Krang responded "Your plan is dumb you cheese shredder."

Shredder felt offended by Krang's insults. Shredder said "You shouldn't mock me Krang. I could easily crush you."

Krang replied "But you wouldn't do that, because I'm the brain around here."

Shredder said "A brain is the only thing you have left."

Krang replied "I'm the smart one. Why come up with your own plans?"

Shredder said "This plan is brilliant. You're going to be amazed by how well this plan will work."

Krang replied "If you fail again I'll make fun of you for hours you metal clad fool."

The next day Bruce Wayne was dancing around the mansion. Alfred Pennyworth asked "Are you practicing for your next dance?"

Bruce said "Actually I'm trying to learn how to be a bad dancer so I don't have to dance with anybody." Bruce saw the Bat Signal in the sky so he got on his Batman costume and rushed to the police station.

Batman asked "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said "You might have a hard time believing this one."

Batman said "I'm sure this current mission will fit in with the other crazy stuff I've done."

Commissioner Gordon replied "There's a villain called the Shredder who has a team of henchmen called the Foot."

Batman said "A team of feet?"

Commissioner Gordon said "Apparently four teenagers who are mutants, ninjas, and turtles fight the Shredder." Batman got wide eyed over hearing that.

Meanwhile the Shredder and the Foot broke into some places and stole lots of stuff. The Shredder said "We're going to be richer than the average bear." The Foot didn't understand the Shredder's joke. The Shredder said "It's a joke from a kids' cartoon." Shredder noticed that the Foot didn't have much of a response so he said "Laugh at my great joke. I forgot that you dudes are supposed to be quiet."

Batman arrived and said "You feet lovers better give up."

The Shredder angrily replied "How dare you mock the awesomeness of my team."

Batman said "I'm going to defeat your crimes."

The Shredder replied "Hold on there Mr. Batman. You're skipping too many steps. We barely know each other. I've battled the turtles in a very popular show. We should get to know each other better so we can form a nice rivalry. Lets sit down, have some pizza, and talk about random stuff together."

Batman said "You seem more like a eccentric madman than a master villain. However I guess that means you fit in with the villains that I usually fight."

The Shredder replied "I have some very big plans Mr. Batman. I'm going to be the ruler of the city."

Batman said "Yeah right you freak."

The Shredder replied "The Foot will defeat you." The Shredder had the Foot corner Batman.

Batman said "I've defeated several henchmen before. They're pretty easy to defeat." Batman started battling the Foot, but the Foot were stronger and sneakier than Batman thought they would be. They had better fighting skills than the other henchmen that Batman battled. Batman said "These goofy ninjas are well trained. I'm unaccepting of that."

The Shredder ran away from Batman during the fight. The Shredder said "Batman doesn't know that I'm working on much more than a few robberies. I have a device that will turn all of the people in Gotham into ninjas that'll work for me. I'll use the ninja team to help me take over the world." The Shredder started climbing up a water tower so he could put up his ninja device.

Batman continued battling the Foot. Batman said "You guys are too menacing to be working for such a goofball. The Shredder seems more like a kitchen employee than a mastermind. I don't know how even has the brain to come up with all those evil schemes." Batman finished battling the Foot.

Batman drove around the city to find the Shredder. Batman drove to the water tower that Shredder was standing on top of. Batman asked "Is that your new water fountain?"

The Shredder said "This water tower provides me with more than a water fountain. However having a water fountain is a treat now, because I wasn't allowed to use the water fountain when I was a kid. The bullies made fun of me, because of I've worn this metal mask since I was a kid."

Batman said "Frankly I don't have much sympathy for you. You better cancel your evil plans. Actually your evil plans seem to be random antics so I'm not that scared."

The Shredder replied "I have a really smart plan Mr. Batman. I'm going to use a device I made a few months ago to turn the citizens of Gotham into ninja henchmen."

Batman said "You belong in Arkham Asylum."

The Shredder replied "You're totally wrong about me Mr. Batman. My plans are full of eccentric charm. I'm going to have a city of ninja henchmen to help me take over the world."

Batman said "I have the Justice League to help me take care of that."

The Shredder replied "Nice try Mr. Batman. Gotham has thousands of people. Soon it'll have millions of ninjas."

Batman said "There aren't millions of people in the city."

The Shredder responded "Well my device will make clones of each of the people in the world so they'll be millions of ninja henchmen. I'm going to the new ruler of the city, but in future months I'll be much more than that. I'll be the world's ruler. I'll probably be forced to share a part of the world with Krang, but I'll basically be the world's president."

Batman started climbing on the water tower and said "Your loopy plans are going to be stopped."

The Shredder replied "My plans are totally going to work."

Batman asked "How are you going to turn the citizens of Gotham into ninja henchmen?"

The Shredder said "I'll use the button on this device to hit each person. I'll run around the city and push the button around each person. There's thousands of people in the city so it'll take thousands of hours to accomplish."

Batman said "Your plans have are full of plot holes."

The Shredder replied "Well critics hate plot holes so having a plan full of those is truly evil." The Shredder did a evil laugh.

Batman punched the Shredder and said "We better be careful when we fight so neither of us falls off."

The Shredder proudly said "I've only fallen off a building once. I'll show what you happened as a example."

Batman replied "Okay Shredder."

The Shredder purposely fell off the water tower to show Batman a example of how he fell off a building the last time. The Shredder said "You tricked me Mr. Batman."

Batman replied "Actually you tricked yourself."

The Shredder almost crash landed to the ground, but the Foot caught Shredder. The Shredder said "I lost this fight. Gotham is too dangerous for us. I'll find a safer city to cause evil antics in." The Shredder had the Foot carry him back to the Technodrome.

Commissioner Gordon asked "What happened with the Shredder?"

Batman said "I shredded his plans."

Meanwhile Krang wasn't surprised that the Shredder failed. Krang said "You have been the master of failed schemes since the 1980s."

The Shredder responded "Don't worry Krang. I'll go to a super safe city that'll be easy to take over. I promise that I won't fail on my next plan."

Krang replied "Yeah right. I'm going to come up with the next plan."

The Shredder said "I have a great plan. I'm going to use aliens to poison the grocery stores with expired popcorn." The Shredder did a evil laugh.


End file.
